


No Place I’d Rather Be

by strawbxrry



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pancakes, Sweatshirts, eddie kaspbrak being cute, literally just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 03:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20859311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawbxrry/pseuds/strawbxrry
Summary: Bill calls Richie early in the morning. The reason? Pancakes.





	No Place I’d Rather Be

Richie’s phone began to buzz on his bedside table. He ignored it in favor of the small ball of warmth currently wrapped in his arms, who commonly went by Eddie.

It buzzed again.

Eddie shifted in Richie’s arms, and Richie could tell he was beginning to wake up. Just as Richie went to silence his phone, it began to ring. He picked it up frantically, unsure on who would call him at 8:00 am on a Saturday. 

Bill’s name was written across the screen. He sighed, picking up.

“Bill, bud, it’s like, so early,” Richie said sleepily.

“I kn-know, sorry,” Bill sighed. “Wanna come get pancakes with Stan and I?”

“You’re kidding, right,” Richie laughed. “That’s why you called?”

“Yeah. Move it or l-l-lose it, trashmouth,” Bill said playfully. “We’re at the diner on M-m-maple Street. Come in your PJs. Stan is like, asleep on the bench right n-now.”

Richie smiled. You could practically see the love in the way Bill talked about Stan.

“Alright, fine. Lemme try to wake up Spaghetti Head. We’ll be there as soon as we can.” And with that, Richie hung up.

“Don’t call me ‘hat,” Eddie yawned, nuzzling closer to Richie.

Richie took in the sight of his sleeping boyfriend. He was wearing nothing but boxers and one of Richies sweatshirts. It seemed to swallow him whole. He looked so small.

“C’mon, Spaghetti,” Richie smiles gently nudging the shorter boy awake. “We’re meeting Bill and Stan for pancakes.”

“No. Too early,” Eddie whined.

“Please, Eds?” Richie asked, trying to get up. Eddie forcefully pulled him back down.

“Stop! You’re warm,” Eddie smiled.

Richie sighed. “I will push you out of bed and then leave without you,” He threatened.

Eddie’s eyes went wide. “Okay, okay! I’m awake!”

Richie laughed. “Bill says we can go in our PJs, so just put some pants on,” he said.

Eddie stumbles out of bed. “I’m cold now, you asshole,” he pouted. He had the right to complain. It was the middle of February and their apartment’s heating had been down for days. they ate almost every meal in the living room under tons of blankets so they wouldn’t freeze their asses off in the kitchen.

“Sorry, Spaghetti. I’ll hold you the whole time though, scouts honor,” Richie put his hand over his heart jokingly.

“You were never even a boy scout, dickwad,” Eddie scoffed.

-

“Stan the man!” Richie yelled a little too loud, startling both Eddie and Stan. “Big Bill, nice to see you guys.”

“Richie, it’s been like, 17 hours,” Stan rolled his eyes, a hint of a smile present on his face. He head was on Bill’s shoulder and Bill was running a hand through his curls. 

“I’m allowed to miss my friends!” Richie said in mock offense. “I can’t believe you, Staniel.”

Bill rolled his eyes. “What took you guys so long?” he asked, attempting to change the subject.

“Mr. Sleepy Head here didn’t want to wake up,” Richie said, smiling lovingly at Eddie, who was about to fall asleep again on Richie’s arm. 

“Nuhuh!” Eddie mumbled. 

“Mhm, sure spaghetti,” Richie sighed, kissing Eddie’s forehead. 

A waitress came by, asking the groupie their orders. After she left and came back with coffee for Eddie and Bill, and hot chocolate for Stan and Richie, the group fell into peaceful conversation.

Richie looked around at his friends. He loved them. More than anything. He decided, in that moment, there was no where he’d rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me on tumblr @the-mysterymachine !! i’m in so many fandoms, including musicals, marvel, and harry potter! i don’t bite and i’d love to talk to you guys. send me prompts or story ideas you have too! i’d love to write them :)


End file.
